110215-Scarlet Betrayal
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:55 -- AT: nyarla? CC: Yes? AT: y did lorrea suddenly leave CC: Probably because we just fought CC: Over the Scarlet issue AT: ah well AT: that solves that AT: howre u holding up CC: I'm a fucking wreck CC: How do you think I'm holding up? CC: I'm sorry, remember the whole thing about me dying? CC: And waking up next her? AT: mhm i remember that i remember the conversation we had about it too CC: And now this FUCKING ship won't fly AT: mmm forgive me for saying im relieved CC: ...are you mocking me? AT: no why did u instantly jump to the conclusion CC: Because you know what's at stake here for me and for all of us CC: And you're relieved? CC: That I'm stranded here? CC: What? CC: You think that makes me safe? AT: safer for now CC: and how? CC: In what fathomable way is that for the good of anyone? AT: ur not flying off into the void for one CC: Oh? And staying here is superior to getting shit done? CC: Not even getting shit down CC: Getting rid of these fucking setbacks CC: And saving my own life AT: setbacks need to be dealt with one at a time but not in a blind rage or when youre too tired to think CC: Before the game even starts CC: Well neither of those are changing til this goddamned situation does CC: She's not gonna let the other me walk free CC: And I'm not gonna smile and suddenly be rejuvenated as long as she has me AT: i know AT: nyarla AT: you know i love you right? CC: Yes, I know CC: I'm sorry CC: But what do you intend for me to do? CC: Do we honestly have other options here? AT: its okay i know what it's like waiting for death and AT: i want you to wait AT: we do have other options AT: and i want you to trust me CC: Like what? AT: i can't tell you right now :( CC: Why not? CC: Is it still the plan to run off with Ramira? AT: it involves that yes CC: Goddamn it AT: but there's a lot more to it AT: and AT: you might be angry with me :( AT: eventually CC: ... AT: so even if you end up angry, will you trust me? CC: I know there's that whole quote that "It's better to ask forgiveness than permision" CC: But that's bullshit AT: mmm i would have to agree with that tbh in certain matters CC: I'd really like an explanation CC: At why my matesprite wants to run off in like, three fucking times the danger I'd be in CC: Seriously AT: okay AT: i cant say everything AT: but ask yourself AT: why wouldn't i be able to CC: Because you think she's watching this? AT: mmm eventually yes CC: Well she probably is CC: Since I'm her new favorite AT: sighing irl yes i know CC: Screaming irl CC: This all is so fucking tiring CC: Not like I can sleep AT: pfft i know try to doze tho it should all be over soon okay? AT: hopefully CC: I tried, it failed CC: Do not CC: Whatever you're planning, I disapprove CC: For your own sake AT: psh i would think you'd be more worried about yours CC: You're not rsking your life on this AT: i can handle myself AT: i dont plan to :) CC: :| CC: Trust me, I'd have flown off into the void in a blind rage if I could have CC: But I'm fucking stranded here CC: So fine CC: I still disapprove, but I doubt that'll stop you CC: My time powers don't do shit CC: So I'm gonna wait to die AT: they will eventually u at least can slow things CC: Oh joy CC: I can make my death even slower CC: Fucking perfect CC: If not die CC: I can at least savor the suspense AT: u will feel what the last 2 sweeps of my life have been like then AT: at least its not as long tbh CC: It's not the death that bothers me CC: It's what comes next CC: Trust me, I'd rather both me and the other me die for good if it means not seeing her AT: im sorry nyarla AT: hey even if AT: that happens AT: we wont let you stay there for long AT: i promise CC: If I'm actually lost to her, I won't want to come back AT: can you tell me why? CC: Because it'd cement just how worthless I am CC: Beaten CC: Taunted CC: A slow death and then a suffering eternity CC: Fuck that CC: She's been jerking mearound since she popped out of the fucking woodwork CC: Like a goddamn termite CC: Laughng in my face AT: oh oh nyarla no no you arent you arent beaten were just beginning here just because shes laughing now wont mean she wont be soon AT: shes been taunting me too AT: did i tell u she taunted me about libby? offering to TEACH me how to be a sylph? CC: Like how she's taunted me CC: About how she'll have me CC: About Libby CC: about your death AT: i kno i kno its okay AT: i wont die none of us will die and you wont die CC: AND THEN WENT THROUGH WITH IT AND KIDNAPPED ME CC: She cut off my fucking horns to mount on her fireplace CC: She beat me at the manipulation game CC: she beat me in real life and I'm not even awake for it AT: i kno hey, hey do u have vid on ur phone? AT: ppFFt CC: What the fuck? CC: Yes, but why? CC: What deos that even have to do with anything? AT: the only reason she's winning right now is because we're so new and she has the home advantage AT: which won't be for long AT: weve never chatted face to face i thought u might like to rn? CC: She has more than a home advantage here... CC: Sure though AT: mmmm not sure she does and okay! AT: let me see if i can work this app ive never AT: honestly used it? CC: She does, trust me AT: psh CC: Remember what my role here is? AT: mage of time yes CC: And worse case, she gets that wrapped around her finger AT: mmmm CC: At that point, I'd actually want those warnings about Jack to be legitimate AT: what warnings? CC: He's still a Thief of Time -- atypicalTyrant AT a call starts ringing in the corner of his phone, asking to video chat from "Aaisha." -- AT: so hell steal ur powers or what -- cascadingCourtier CC pushes the "accept call" button -- -- atypicalTyrant AT her faces appears staring at the phone, her eyes are still a bit pink and her cheek is in her hand. She's in a ship and when she talks her voice is incredibly raspy, like she's starting to lose it. -- AT: "Hi there." -- cascadingCourtier CC he's all disheveled with light scratches at his face and abnormally wild hair, even for a troll, as if he'd been pulling at it. Provided he could reach around the massive horns, that is. His eyes are a bright red-orange of an exhausted hghblood rage. His voice is equally hoarse if nor probably more so -- CC: "Hey" AT: "Hehe, looks like we've both been screaming a lot." -- cascadingCourtier CC he slides the phone over so she can see the wrecked hive behind him and probably an scantily dressed robot sprite in a bee's color scheme picking up rubble -- CC: "I've done more than just scream" -- atypicalTyrant AT a snort comes from the phone and she coughs. -- AT: "Well at least you have someone to pick up, what is that a bee robot?" CC: "The engineer's sex toy and a bee" AT: "Of all the things... I was not expecting that." CC: "Neither was I" CC: "I don't think anyone's enjoyed their sprite too much" AT: "Pfft, well both our spritings went wonderfully it looks like. What'd everyone else get do you know?" CC: "Cara lucked out wth her lusus" CC: "Lorrea didn't get so lucky and prototyped her own" AT: "Oh geez, we need that. We need that Mother Grub. I wonder if I could do anything about it...?" AT: "Probably safer as a sprite right now honestly." CC: "Probably" CC: "I should note that I did it in another timeline" CC: "Found a way to make wrigglers" AT: "Oh? With Libby?" CC: "Yup" CC: "Provided I don't die" AT: "Huh. Well, at least we have a back up." AT: "You're not gonna die, you may really... hate life for a bit but um. You're not." -- atypicalTyrant AT she looks away from the screen briefly before looking back. -- CC: "I already hate life right now" CC: "I really don't want you to add to that" AT: "Mmm." CC: "It'll be especially bad if it's because of something happening to you" -- atypicalTyrant AT she scratches the back of her head. -- AT: "Okay listen, nothing bad is going to happen to me if I can help it." AT: "I just. Ugh you're gonna be upset. You're not gonna like it at all." -- cascadingCourtier CC his eyes turn closer to orange than the angry red -- CC: "Please, no" CC: "I am not hearing that" CC: "I am not having that" AT: "Mmmmm." -- atypicalTyrant AT she looks at him with guilty eyes, twirling a colored bang. -- AT: "Would you... would you be upset if it was just. For a little while? If we knew..." AT: "For sure. Serios could bring you back?" CC: "Excuse me?" -- atypicalTyrant AT she winces. -- AT: "Just. Just for a little bit. So you don't die, and you aren't. You aren't hurting like this. For more... time. To work." -- cascadingCourtier CC he gives a hard look -- CC: "We don't know Serios can bring me back" CC: "And I refuse to go there at all" AT: "No I know, I know that's why I need to talk to Libby. Like. Really bad." -- atypicalTyrant AT she fidgets, barely glancing at the screen. -- AT: "It's the easiest way to deal with her, with people like her." CC: "You're going to give her what she wants?" AT: "...Yes?" CC: "I'd rather die." -- cascadingCourtier CC a steady look straight into her eyes -- AT: "Nyarla please. This will make you safe at least for a little bit. Please don't say that." -- cascadingCourtier CC his eyes start fading back into a red just a bit -- CC: "And how the hell is that safe?" -- atypicalTyrant AT she bites her lip pulling back from the screen just a bit. -- AT: "It will let you play the game without being so tired with no death, and Scarlet won't start her death matches until she has everyone." AT: "I plan on getting you out. You won't be there long I promise." CC: "Oh yeah, let's give her the power to control time and minds" CC: "In two ways" AT: "Nyarla you're still a beginner, you won't be able to for a while and as far as we know Jack would like her dead." CC: "As far as I know, Jack will come for me sooner" CC: "And I'd fucking welcome it" AT: "He's tracking me remember?" -- atypicalTyrant AT she takes a deep breath. -- CC: "and I won't be there" AT: "And everyone else? Your moirail, me, Libby? You won't even try fighting for us?" CC: "Just like I wasn't there before" AT: "Ramira will. You can't deal with Jack remember?" -- atypicalTyrant AT she pauses, looking around the ship at something beeping in the corner. -- AT: "... Did I tell you about sprite me?" CC: "No?" -- cascadingCourtier CC he sghs, resting his head in his hand -- AT: "Mmm, I thought I did. You guys completed the game without her." -- atypicalTyrant AT she looks back at the screen. -- AT: "Jack killed her, and Serios wasn't controlled by Scarlet in this session. So. Why would Serios not come and stop Jack then?" CC: "How would I know?" CC: "Did he just not know it was happeneing?" CC: "Not able to get there in time?" AT: "Pfft, because I thought you knew Serios better by now. No. I ordered him not to." -- atypicalTyrant AT her gaze is soft. -- CC: "So you ordered him to let you die?" AT: "Nyarla I know you wish you could come to my rescue, but that's something you can't do right now. So don't beat yourself up about it." AT: "Yes. And then you all completed the game it seems. Without me." AT: "And Jack. Well I'm not sure where he was but he must have been less of a problem." CC: "And now you want to run off and complete the game without me?" CC: "Against me, even, seeing as I'd be Scarlet's puppet" AT: "No. I didn't say that. You will be completeing the game Nyarla." -- atypicalTyrant AT she tsks. -- AT: "I very much doubt that." AT: "Whatever Scarlet goals at least for the time being she will probably want you to work with us." CC: "Hurrah, I get to live under her thumb" -- cascadingCourtier CC he's not even looking at the camera anymore -- -- atypicalTyrant AT a low breathy growl sounds from Aaisha's side. Her eyes fading the brightest orange, before she's blinking and its gone. -- AT: "Not forever you don't." AT: "What she did to you is not manipulation, manipulation is a lot more... discreet. I thought you knew that?" -- cascadingCourtier CC he's scowling at something off screen -- AT: "... Is there something there?" CC: "It's nothing." -- cascadingCourtier CC his voiice is curt and short -- AT: "...Nyarla. You can scowl at me. I won't be upset I know. I know this hurts you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for this I don't..." -- atypicalTyrant AT her voice cuts off and she takes a deep breath. -- -- cascadingCourtier CC he turns to her, eyes as red as they can get -- AT: "I wish I could tell you. I'm sorry, I really am. I don't like... doing this to friends. To a matesprite." CC: "..." -- atypicalTyrant AT she closes her eyes. -- AT: "You don't have to... like me after this. You don't even have to care for me. But. Trust me. To know what I'm doing. At least for now." -- cascadingCourtier CC he flashes into motion, his arm lashing out at something off screen -- -- cascadingCourtier CC he slouches back into full view -- -- cascadingCourtier CC a snarl and a growl -- -- atypicalTyrant AT she winces, her eyes sad as she peeks over her knees. -- CC: "Do what you want" -- cascadingCourtier CC he turns away from the screen -- CC: "I'm not just Scarlet's pawn, I'm yours too, apparently" -- atypicalTyrant AT she's crying a bit at the words, but a bitter smile twitches on her lips. -- AT: "I know. I'm sorry. I love you Nyarla. Never forget that." -- atypicalTyrant AT she presses a kiss to her finger tips and then to the screen and then she's gone. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC she'd get a pretty good view of his hive if the phone wasn't flying too fast towards the wa- -- -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 03:39 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha